


Boomerang

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Militaristic Imagery, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: They've gone back and forth for years.  It's never convenient, it's never right, and when they finally collide, Rhett's always left behind in the debris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [@TheGreyHenley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyHenley) for organizing the Tropetastic Tuesday writing prompts! This is a fun idea, I hope I'll be able to participate some more! As always, a million thanks to [Amanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/pseuds/amanderjean) and [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision) for beta-ing all my shit, including this disaster. You two are actually the best. ♥
> 
> I've been wanting to do something inspired by Watsky's song [_Boomerang_](https://youtu.be/5oiHiCJEQvc) for a while, and the prompt for this week really fit the bill. It's jazzy, it's gritty, and it's one of my favourites.
> 
>   
>   
>  [[img](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2016/04/11/three-injured-as-policeman-accidentally-sets-off-hand-grenade-in/)]

     It’s like hot potato, but once they’ve pulled the pin, it’s a more volatile game. Rhett’s patient— waiting in the wings for Link to come back around like a boomerang. 

     Link holds his heart in his hands most of the time, kneading it roughly until the last minute when he lets him in and tosses the grenade. They’ve orbited each other for years, going back and forth saying no, no, no, _yes._ The more Rhett bottles, the more he bleeds, until Link comes crashing back into him, lips and tongue soothing like a fast-acting topical anaesthetic. They’re barely stitches, quick-dissolving and easily dislodged, but they patch him up for long enough to feel good again.

     And when they’re done, fully naked, damp and slick with sweat, Link is always first to drag himself back, no matter how hard Rhett pleads. He pulls his armor back on, hard and heavy-duty. It’s impenetrable, but Rhett knows that eventually it’ll wear him down and he’ll have to take it off again. Hot potato, hot potato. The bomb goes off right in his clenched hand— blows his fuckin’ arm off and he’s got to wait until Link comes back around to kiss it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com).
> 
> As always, your likes, comments, kudos & reblogs hit me right in the heart. ♥


End file.
